I Hope You Dance
by Kaytalla
Summary: Burt at Kurts graduation. Has a few different themes, and it just basically goes through from Kurts birth to now through Burts eyes in mini stories. ONE SHOT   Possible sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please don't hate me, I know I should be updating my other stories. But I heard the song I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack And It made me think of my cousins graduation video.**_

_**So this is Burt's perspective on Kurt's High school graduation. It's also very centered on how Kurt and Burt had changed over the years, Kurt changing and Burt adapting. And also ends in a Klaine-centric way.**_

_**Please Review, and Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you never lose your sense of wonder<em>**  
><strong><em>You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger<em>**  
><strong><em>May you never take one single breath for granted<em>**  
><strong><em>God forbid love ever leave you empty handed <em>**

As Kurt's friend Tina sang into the mic I already am fighting the urge to cry. I swear, yesterday he was my little boy. I was just holding that little blue bundle, begging Lizzy to let me hold him just a bit longer.

_"Burt come on. I need to feed him." Lizzy's bright blue eyes look at me with that loving warmth she always has. _

_"Lizzy He's fine. He's not crying. He's asleep anyway. Just let me hold him a few more minutes." She smiles and I do a little internal jump for joy, considering I could no way jump with my new born son in my arms. I can't wait to take him to his first ball game. I wonder what team he'll root for. Hopefully he home team, don't want him getting his ass kicked. He looks so delicate, like an angel. _

_He looks so much like his mom. _

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**_  
><em><strong>Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens<strong>_  
><em><strong>Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance<strong>_

_"Burt come look!" I hear Liz __call me from the living room and I rush up from new Lazy Boy and into Kurt's playroom where he is toddling around in a pair of pink sparkly play heels. Liz wrapping a blue feather boa around his neck and him pulling it off right away,_

_"No mommy! It doesn't math!" He can't quite say his CH sounds yet. He's only three, so we let it slide, trying to get him to say it right when we can. Liz laughs and picks up the light yellow boa instead._

_"How about this one baby?" Kurt smiles and takes it from Liz, wrapping it around his neck like a sassy girl. _

_I just chuckle and get the camera._

I've been asked by other dads at those PFLAG meetings "How long did it take you to adjust?" I just smile and tell them the truth,

"All I had to adjust to was him being out. I knew since he was three."

_"Burt. I-I only have a few minutes. The doctors say the pressure is the only thing keeping me alive." I look to her abdomen, where the side of an overturned blue ford focus is pressed against her. Her Ivory skin tinted with a sick blue color and her lips a ghostly ash. _

_"I Love you so much Lizzy. I don't know what to do without you." I't amazing she understood me through my sobs,_

_"Just hold him a little longer."_

The last words my wife said to me were "Just hold him a little longer." At the time I had no clue what she meant. But now I do. She meant that he wasn't going to be a kid forever, but he would always need me. I made it my mission to let Kurt know that I would accept him no matter what.

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance**_  
><em><strong>Never settle for the path of least resistance<strong>_

_"Kurt, I want you to know. What ever you do, I will ALWAYS love you. And I will ALWAYS be there for you, in any way I possibly can. I love you kid. And we're all we have left. We're all we've got." This ten year old boy has no clue what I'm saying to him. His big blue eyes stare back at me like he's trying to see into my soul, not unlike Lizzy always did. _

_"No matter what?" He asked, biting his lip._

_"No matter what." He smiled down at the floor, then up at me. _

_"Thanks dad. I love you." _

_"I love you too kid. Get to school." _

_I sit down on my work bench, thinking about how he came home with bruises two weeks ago. The teachers wouldn't do anything, because no one reported seeing any violence. Therefore, no proof. I'm still seething. _

_I knew that he would have a hard time once this age came around, I was hoping it would be put off 'till at least twelve or thirteen. _

_I really hope by freshman year he can have someone to go to homecoming with. _

_Though I will be threatening that boy._

Thinking back on it now, he probably protected me way more than I protected him.

He was always the strong one.

He is so much like his mother.

_God he looks so scared rightnow. Come on kid, you can do it. Please, I'm your dad, just tell me. I already know and it's okay._

_"Dad, being on the football team, and glee club. It's made me realize...I can be anything...And what I am is..." So close Kurt. Come on, almost there. "Dad, I'm gay." FINALLY! _

_"I know." He looks like a deer in headlights now. _

_"Really?"_

_"I've known since you were three. All you wanted for your birthday was a sensible pair of heels." _

_"Oh."_

_"Thanks for telling me Kurt." I go to go upstairs and make dinner and I decide to play around with him a little, I turn around and smile,_

_"You're sure right?" He looks a little taken aback and I see the faintest of smiles,_

_"Yeah dad. I'm sure." _

_**Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'**_  
><em><strong>Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'<strong>_

I remember the first time I met Blaine. Kid seemed so nervous, even though Kurt swore up and down they were just friends. I could tell that Kid would be around for a while, and whadda you know, he's still around today.

A few months later and Blaine came over while Kurt was out and asked my permission to date Kurt.

_"Did your parents make you ask me kid?" Blaine shook his head and I can see him trying so hard not to get sick. I feel so bad for him, but at the same time it shows he respects me. And I like that. _

_"N-No sir. I just- Kurt- You mean a lot t-to him. And I j-just feel like he-d w-want-t me to ask you." Poor kid. So nervous, think I'll put him out of his misery a little. _

_"I'm not a drill sergeant. And Mr. Hummel is my father. You'll call me Burt. Now go ask out my son." _

Kurt was on cloud nine when he came home that day. I suppose Blaine didn't tell him about what I said right when he was at the door.

_"He Blaine."_

_"Yes s- Burt?" _

_"Break his heart, I break your neck."_

I still don't think Kurt knows about it.

And I'd like to keep it that way.

_**Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter**_

The night he told me they elected him prom queen I was ready to bust skulls. Then Blaine started bragging about Kurt getting on stage and pretty much giving them all the middle finger.

Then Kurt told me that night that when that Karofsky kid that used to bully him and now they're friends, didn't dance with him, that Blaine stepped in. Blaine got major points with me for that. He may try to seem really proud and dapper and strong, but I see me and Lizzy in their relationship. Blaine's me. He tries to act strong, brave, and like he ha it all together. But really, Kurt can see right through it, and knows exactly how to keep him from breaking, while letting him keep his dignity.

Kurt is the most loving, forgiving person I know.

When David Karofsky was forced out of the closet because his dad found some magazines in his room and the whole school found out, Kurt was there for him. Blaine didn't warm up to him quite as quickly, and he still doesn't let Kurt be alone with him (but between you and me, I think that part's jealousy) I mean who wants their other half hanging out with someone who could steel them away? Not like Kurt's gonna leave Blaine any time soon (or ever) but still, it's human nature.

_**I hope you dance.**_

The music and slide show stops and kids are called onto the stage on by one to receive their diplomas.

Kurt's name is called, and the loudest clap in that place is coming from right beside me, from Blaine.

Yeah, that boy's gonna be here a while.


	2. PLEASE HELP THESE PEOPLE

I just wanted to spread the word.

I don't live anywhere near Connecticut or I sure as hell would be out there helping.

But it has come to my attention that the most hated people in America (the westboro baptist church) are planning to picket at the funerals of the children and staff who died yesterday.

It's in this message circulating facebook:

The Westboro Baptist Church announced plans to picket the funerals of the children and adults killed in Friday's school shooting in Newtown, Connecticut! I'm calling on you all to spread the news, get people aware, and go form a human wall to protect these families! If you have friends, family, or you live or are near CT, then GO! I will keep you up to date, but SHARE this to everyone!

I know this site reaches people from all around the world, and I feel honored to have to many followers I felt I needed to share this.

Please, do what you can to help, if you're like me and there's no way for you to be there in person, then spread this around as much as you can!

For those who are in Connecticut, in the words of our loved Blaine Anderson: COURAGE.


End file.
